


The Morgan Crew

by alexsmorgans



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Football | Soccer, Multi, National Women's Soccer League, US Women's Soccer National Team, Women's Professional Soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexsmorgans/pseuds/alexsmorgans
Summary: The Olympics are a hell of a ride in general. But with a 6-year-old on the road who knows what else will happen. (On Hold)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Enjoy this :)

Finley Carrasco was used to attention. She had a small immediate family, sharing her parents no one. The six year old was always surrounded by people in the adoption center and then had a ginormous abundance of aunts and uncles from her mother and fathers team, professional and in her mothers case, national teammates as well. 

“Finn, sweetie its time for breakfast!” The little brown haired girl bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sat down in front go a plate of pancakes. “You excited for your last day as a first grader?” Alex Morgan was still the same Alex. 27 years old now and going into her 2nd olympics this summer. Her and Servando had adopted the 6 year old just after the 2015 world cup 

“Yeah were gonna have a field day and then recess for the rest of the day.” Finn jumped up and down in her seat. Alex smiled at her daughter as she filled up Blue’s food bowl.

“Hey Im going to go talk at a clubs practice today and Daddy has practice so you’re gonna come with me okay? Ill pick you up. Daddy says to have a good last day and he loves you okay.” She handed Finn her Balr backpack that she was given to by Ashlyn (even after she was specifically told not to get the bag for the first grader) She stood on their front porch, Blue at her feet.

“Bye Finn.” She called out. Her daughter turned to wave from where she was running to her bus stop. 

Finn waved one last time as her bus pulled off. She sat alone until the bus pulled up to her best friend Grace. The two played on the same youth soccer team in Orlando and had been best friends ever since. 

“We need to have a bunch’a sleepovers this summer.” Grace told her on the bus. Finn nodded.

“Yeah but after I go to Brazil with my Mom.” She said. The pair continued to chatter about their summer plans, Grace was going to California with her Family and Finley was going with her Mom to Brazil, Servando, staying in Orlando until the (if the team made it) Semi final so he wouldn’t miss many of his club games.

The first graders separated to go to their respective classes for their last day. The field day had multiple events, races, a water ballon toss, obstacle course and a bunch of other things. The class had chosen their representatives for each event. Finn was chosen for three events, the 100 meter race, the 200 meter race and the obstacle course. She had plenty of speed, many people forgetting she wasn’t biologicaly Alex’s daughter in that aspect. And she had always had a relatively competitive nature but being adopted by two professional athletes had made her even more competitive. She always wanted to win, no matter if it was a board game, a game in class or a race. 

“All 1st graders participating in the 100 meter race lease come to the start line.”

Finn bounded to the line in her bright blue class shirt and stood next to the 11 other students in the race. 

“Alright guys on 3.” Their principal said. “3…2…1 Go!” Finley took off, her blue nikes pounding against the blacktop. She didnt have the longest legs of the bunch but the girl loved to run. She easily beat most of the kids and was only barley above Christian Edleman. He was considered the fastest boy in the second grade, Finley the fastest girl. The rivalry between the two had been going on since the begining of the year the two racing at recess to see who was best. So far Finley had come out on top most of the times but really you were only the fastest if you won in field day. 

So to Finleys absolute delight she beat Christian Edelman in the 100 meter race.

Her delight mounted when she beat him twenty minutes later in the 200 meter race.

All that stood between her and being the fastest kid in the first grade was the obstacle course. 

The obstacle course was one of the last events of the day and Finn was ready for it. The event was a little after the picnic lunch that was with the entire elementary school. The 6 year old locked eyes with her rival.

“You’re going down Carra-loser.” The boy sneered. Finley stuck her tongue out a him and turned to the obstacle course

“3…2…1 Go!” Finn took off leaping over the hurdles and weaving through the cones. She was in the lead and was going to win. Until it came to the last stretch; the potato sack race. She was doing fine at first, only a few yard from the finish line, Christian right behind her, when she was tripped. A hand grabbed the back of her sack and pulled her down. The first grade class erupted into yells. Christian crossed the finish line first. Finley got up and made it second, but not without a look of pure devastation on her face, and a bloody scrape on her elbow.

She was given her little second place ribbon and was told to go with a friend to the nurse. She went with her friend Cara up to the nurse.

“You would’ve won if Christian didnt cheat. He’s a cheater. Everyone saw it.” Finley gave her friend a small sniffle. They had to wait for a while, field day was always a busy day for the schools nurse and this field day was no excuse. Tommy Evans got a bloody nose from kickball and Kevin Deskara got sick in the middle of the potato sack race. When Finn finally got her cut cleaned and bandaged, there was only 20 minutes left of her last day.

She found her large group of friends on the grass field next to the playground. The split into two teams and made up an extremely unorganized game of soccer. Random kids jumped in and no one kept the score. Finley didn’t even realize the day was over until her Mom walked over to the sideline to get her. The ball bounced to her feet. Alex flicked it up and juggled it twice before serving it softly back to the group of kids. 

“Finn, ready to go babe? Got your backpack?” Finn sprinted over to the pile of backpacks and dug hers out of the mound. She grew it around her shoulders. “What happened to your arm?” She asked as she opened the door for Finn to climb into the car.

“Christian Edelman pushed me in the obstacle race.” The 6 year old frowned.

“Hmh.” Alex pulled out of the schools parking lot. “You know they say when a boys mean to you it means he likes you.” She looked in her rearview mirror to see Finn’s face wrinkled in disgust.

“Ew.” Alex chuckled. 

“So what’d you win today?” Her face lit up as she dug through her backpack for her ribbons. 

“I got first place in all the races I was in ‘cept the obstacle course because Christians a poop head.” She said very matter of factly. Finley continued to chatter about her day until her Mom pulled into the parking lot of an indoor training facility. Finley bounded to the door but was pulled back by her Mother before she could enter.


	2. Chapter 2

“Im gonna talk to them first and you can go shoot or something but just be good and be relatively quiet okay? And i’m sure they’ll let you jump in for some drills.” She told her. Finley nodded and let her Mom lead her to where the club team had gathered for a water break, panting slightly. 

“Wow, they look tired all ready an’ you haven’t even practiced them at all.” Finn whispered loudly into her Mothers ear. Alex laughed, catching the attention of the girls who turned, eyes wide as the superstar approached them. 

“Hey guys.” Alex waved and smiled slightly at their shocked faces. “Tired already?” Alex introduced herself to the girls “So I’m Alex, thats my daughter Finn by the way.” She then got started with them, talking about teamwork and how it was necessary to be successful in anything.

Finley had already darted off and picked up a ball at the other end of the field and was firing balls at the net. Alex talked to the girls for about fifteen minutes before starting her own practice with them. She had them start with some simple one touch passing and then went on to shooting technique, her specialty.

“Hey Finn, come be my helper.” She called over to her daughter who she could see was desperate to join in, but was waiting patiently on the sideline. She sprinted over to her Mom. “I need you to just serve the ball to me okay.” Finley nodded and took a step back from the ball. She severed it up and her Mom volleyed it into the back of the net. She had Finn serve all of the girls balls and told what they were doing right and wrong. She included Finn in a few more drills but the 6 year old was pretty tired after thirty minutes of serving ball after ball. She sat on the side for half of the 30 minutes left of practice. “Alright were gonna scrimmage. Go full out and don’t be afraid to slide tackle my six year old.” 

Finn was put up top with one of the 13 year olds and she held her own against the much older girls. By the time the clubs practice was over the 6 year old was sweaty and exhausted. Finley passed out during the car ride home and had to be woken up be Alex to get inside. She woke up to go inside but fell asleep on the couch as soon as she laid down on it. 

“Finn wake up baby,its time for dinner.” The groggy 6 year old trudged to the table. A plate of spaghetti was slid in front of her and she picked up her fork like it was the heaviest thing in the world. “So Mom told me you got two first place ribbons?” Servando asked his daughter. Finley yawned and nodded. “Was it fun?” Another nod. “You gonna talk at all or just nod?” 

“Nod.” Servando chuckled and turned to his wife.

“You tire her out today at that clubs practice?” Alex laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, she did a good job. Those girls really liked you Finn.” The girl gave her a tired smile. “Hey after dinner I want you to go and pick out some outfits for Rio okay. I want to be packed by tomorrow because the teams leaving the airport really, really early on Tuesday alright.” Another nod. 

When Alex made her way to her daughters bedroom she found a showered Finley, dead asleep, with a stack of clothes on the floor next to her bed. Alex shuffled through them and chuckled. Her daughter had carefully stacked all of her jerseys (She had gotten one from each of the girls) in numerical order with another number of us soccer shirts on top. She put them by Finns suitcase and pulled the covers over her. “Night Finn, I love you.” She whispered, placing a kiss on her daughters forehead.

“Nigh’ Mommy.” Finn mumbled, half asleep. 

"Night baby girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex struggled to keep up with her daughter as she bounded to the gate where some of the team was already waiting, pulling her little USA suitcase behind her. “Finley, wait.” She called. Finn stopped and waited for her mother, impatiently bouncing on her heels. They made it to the gate a short while later, Alex making Finn put her stuff on the luggage cart before running off. “Dont leave the gate.” She told her. Finley took that as her okay and sprinted over to the group of women sitting near the boarding area. She found who she was looking for, the brown haired women looking half asleep in her chair.

“Aunt Toby!” Finn jumped on Tobin’s lap, effectively waking her from her little slumber. 

“Ow- oh hey Finney.” 

“Ouch Finn, you’re breaking my heart.” Ashlyn Harris joked from where she was sitting by Ali Krieger and Crystal Dunn.

“I see you all the time.” Finn dismissed her. Ash’s jaw dropped and Ali, Tobin, Crystal and everyone around them that heard that burst out laughing.

“You just got dissed by a 6 year old Ashy hows it feel!” Megan Rapinoe crowed. 

“Finn let Tobin breath a little.” Alex told her daughter after she sat down next to her. 

“You look like crap Al.” Ashlyn told her. Alex glared at her. 

“I don’t think you look like crap.” Finley piped up from where she was sitting on Tobin lap.

“Thanks baby. Dont say crap thats a bad word.” The 6 year old looked puzzled.

“But you say bad words all the time.” She said. Alex sighed.

“Yeah but thats only when Daddys being silly or people keep scoring on Aunt Ash or Aunt Lyssa or Aunt Hopey.” 

“Oh.” Finn bounced off Tobins lap and grabbed onto Pinoes arms.

“You know this was a lot easier when you were littler kiddo.” Megan groaned as Finn swung from her arms.

“Finn stop trying to pull Megans arm off.” Alex said halfheartedly from where she was dozing onto Kelleys shoulder who had just sat down next to her. 

“But its good exercise.” Finley argued. Megan grabbed the six year olds other arm and swung her twice before she wiggled out of her grip. 

“Al your daughter is the most hyperactive six year old I have ever come across.” Pinoe sighed.

“Yeah no kidding. She crawled into Serv and I’s room at like midnight last night just to ask if we could sit next to Tobin on the plane.” Alex muttered. The small group laughed. Tobin smirked.

“Ha! You two owe me 20 bucks.” Kelley, along with Megan groaned and pulled out her wallet. Alex lifted her head up and gave the trio a look.

“You bet on where Finn was gonna sit?” She asked. They all nodded sheepishly. 

“Pugh!” Tobin yelled suddenly, causing Alex to flinch back. The 18 year old, who had just arrived, made her way over. “Pay up.” Mal groaned.

“Are you kidding me? I played doctor with her more than I have in my entire life at the send off tour and she still want to sit with you?” She seethed. 

“I can not believe you all bet on my child.” Alex said. Mallory sighed.

“Yeah me neither. I can’t believe she picked you!” Mal huffed. Tobin eyes lit up.

“Wait wait wait wait wait.” She turned to Alex. “Whose she wearing?” Alex sighed again.

“She wore your stupid shirt, not even her own mothers.” She grumbled.

“Thats ten more! Pay up suckers!” Tobin cried. Kelley, Megan and Mal groaned in defeat and pulled their wallets out for a second time.

“This is bullshit.” Mal grumbled.

“Ditto. Don’t swear.” Megan said. Mal rolled her eyes. She was the youngest, only turning 18 in April

“Im 18, let me live!” Mal whined and Megan laughed.

“You’re practically a child” She squeezed her cheek and the younger girl dodged away. 

“Where Finn go?” She asked. “I want to say hi to her.” Alex shrugged.

“She’ll show up eventually. She’s probably looking for you. Im not worried she knows to stay where one of us can see her.” As soon as Alex finished speaking Finley bounded over and jumped on Mal.

“Aunt Mal!” She squealed. Mal picked her up and squeezed her.

“My favorite six year old!” She grinned. “Actually, Finley. I need to talk to you.” She put her down and put a fake frown on her face.

“Why did you wear Tobins t-shirt instead of mine.” Finn shrugged.

“I dunno. Ill wear yours tomorrow.” Mal nodded.

“Okay I guess thats alright.” She put her backpack down next to Alex’s feet and crouched down. “Wanna piggyback to go see Linds and bean?” Finley clambered on giggling.

“Bean!” Alex smiled and closed her eyes, her head resting on Tobins shoulder this time.

“She spoils her.” She muttered.Tobin grinned gleefully.

“I can’t believe your daughter just got me 90 bucks.” 

“Shut up Toby.”

“Don’t call me that Kelley!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short i know sorry :/
> 
> (hey if you want go check out my most popular work, my one shot book on wattpad (my user is alexsmorgans)

“Mommy can you put on Harry potter?” Finn asked, 6 hours into their 17 hour flight to Belo Horizonte, their first venue for the cup. Finn had fallen asleep on Alex’s shoulder 30 minutes in thankfully allowing Alex to get also get some sleep. 

“Ohh yes, pleeeease put on Harry Potter.” Tobin whispered across Finns seat. 

“You are a child Tobin Heath.” Alex whispered, but pulled out her iPad at the same time, getting the movie set up and handing them the headphones. The two watched the movie quietly so Alex looked over to the girls sitting in the isle across from her. Becky was reading a novel the size of her head, Carli was typing on her laptop, persumably answering emails. So her last option was Kelley, perfect. She was staring out the window past Carli and Becky with her eyes glazed over. “Kell.” Kelley snapped out of her gaze.

“Yeah Al?”

“Talk to me. Im bored.” Kelley chuckeld. “Hows the chipmunk?”

“I think he’s eaten the towns entire supply of almonds. He’s so fat now he’s like a fluffy baseball.” Alex laughed causing two ’shh’s to come from her right.

“Well my own daughter has turned on me and isn’t wearing my jersey.”

“Nice. But at least she doesn’t eat all the almonds in your town” Alex chuckled again. People were finally starting to wake up and they were the only people along with their crew on he plane.

“Alright people.” Heathers cheerful tone sounded from near the front. “Who’s up for a good old fashioned game of heads up?” Kelley and Alex glanced at each other.

“Me!”

“Shh!”

 

\--------------

 

“Mommy I’m tired.” Alex sighed. It was almost 1AM Belo Horizonte time and Finn was obviously exhausted, as was Alex and everyone else. 

“I know baby but we just need to go on the bus for a few hours and then you can go to sleep.” Alex crouched down to where Finn was rubbing her eyes with one hand, her elephant given to her from Mal on her 5th birthday in the other. “Hey, why don’t you go ask Aunt Lindsey or Aunt Mal to give you a piggyback ride to the bus while I got get our stuff okay?” Finn gave her a sleepy nod. She trudged over to the small group of Lindsey, Mal, Morgan, Sam, and Emily. Lindsey picked her up before Finn even opened up her mouth. Finn rested her head on her shoulder and her elephant dropped as she fell asleep in seconds. Morgan crouched down to get it and tucked it under her arm, not breaking her now quiet conversation with the other girls as to not wake the little girl. Alex smiled as she watched them interact with her daughter, she had heard Amy talk about how thankful she was for how the team and how they were with Ryan, but now she really understood just how thankful she was.

She followed the group to the bus and gave the crew her bags to put under the bus. She stepped on the bus and stopped at Lindsey’s seat. “Thank you so much Linds, I can take her now.” Lindsey shook her head and looked at the little girl curled up against her chest.

“Nah its okay Alex, she like a little koala bear. Warm and cuddly.” Alex chuckled. 

“Thank you.” The bus ride was quiet, most of the team sleeping, (including Tobin who was drooling against the window) and a few reading quietly. Alex was dozing off leaning against Tobins shoulder. The three hour bus ride passed quietly and the pulled up to the team hotel with no problems. The all trudged into their conference room, some dozing off as soon as the sat down. Alex scanned the room to look for Finn and saw her now sleeping on Morgans shoulder. She smiled at the little strand of drool that was wetting Morgans sweatshirt. 

“Alright guys I know you’re tired but this won’t take long.” Jill said, standing up near the video board. “Were going to have a little session at 2 to stretch the legs, so set your alarms. Other than that heres the roommates, your keys are on the table.”

ROOMATES

HOPE - MALLORY  
MEGHAN - CRYSTAL  
CHRISTEN - CARLI  
ALYSSA - ALI  
MORGAN - BECKY  
ASHLYN - LINDSEY   
JULIE - ALEX   
WHITNEY - ASHLYN  
TOBIN - HEATHER  
KELLEY - SAM  
EMILY - ALLIE

There was a scramble for keys and Alex headed towards Morgan. “Alright Moe, hand her over.” Morgan pouted but gave Finley to her mother. Finn made a noise of annoyance, making Morgan smile.

Alex grabbed her key and made her way to the elevator and up to their room. Julie was already drop dead asleep when they entered the room. Alex helped Finn into her pajamas and tucked her into the small roll out bed that was put into the room. “Mommy stop it” She mumbled. 

“Sorry.” Alex whispered. “Nigh’ nigh’ sweetie.” 

“Nigh’ Mommy.” Alex changed into her own pjamas and had just closed her eyes when a small body crawled into her side.

“I had’a nightmare.” Finn whispered, shaking slightly. “The plane couldn’t fly no more and you all got hurt.” Alex pulled her closer, sensing the tears about to surface.

“It was just a nightmare sweetie. We’re all in the hotel safe and sound okay. Go to sleep.”

“Kay Mommy.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I thought you were going to wear my shirt today?” Alex asked as Finn pulled on her Pugh #2 jersey. 

 

“But I promised Aunt Mal.” Finn argued. “Can I have pancakes?” Alex chuckled at the change of subject. Julie emerged from the bathroom dressed in her training gear.

 

“Oh, pancakes sound good.” She said offhandedly.    

 

“I don know if they’ll still have pancakes baby its almost noon.” Finn looked up with a small pout.

 

“Darn. I really wanted some pancakes.” She sighed and Alex held back her laughter, swinging her training bag over her shoulder. They, along with Julie headed over to the elevator just behind Christen and Pinoe. “Wait!” Finn yelled, running over to them. Megan froze her hand over the button. “Can I press it?” Megan frowned.

 

“I don’t know kiddo. Ive been waiting to push this button all day you know.” Finn deflated.

 

“Dang it! First no pancakes and now this.” She threw her hand up.

 

“How about you push the floor button and ill press this one.” Megan compromised. Finn contemplated it for a second and the nodded. 

 

“Alright.” She agreed. “But no funny business.” She said sternly, making the older players laugh. 

 

“No funny business.” Megan agreed. They made it down to the dinning room and Finn bounded over to the buffet. Alex followed and handed her a plate.

 

“Remember two fruits and one vegetables.” Finn nodded and bounced on her heels behind Christen. When Finn got her food she looked up at her mom.

 

“Can I go sit with Aunt Mal?” She asked, her eyes begging. Alex nodded and she ran, then at Alex’ warning tone , slowed to a speedy walk. Alex sat with Allie, Crystal, Ali, and Tobin, keeping an eye on her little girl who was giggling continuously at whatever the girls were talking about. 

 

“I need coffee.” Christen sighed, plopping down next to Allie. 

 

“Im so jet lagged I think I’m gonna drop dead.” Crystal sighed. Allie made a noise of agreement. Alex nodded with them.

 

“Me too, Finn had nightmare last night so I was up an extra twenty minutes with her until she fell asleep again.” She sighed and rested her head in her hands.

 

“Hmm what was it about? Slender man? Amy told me thats Ryan's newest nightmare.”

 

“She had a nightmare that the plane crashed and we all got hurt.” Synchronized ‘aww’s were around the table.

 

“She’s so cute I swear I’m going to steal her from you.” Allie told her. Alex chuckled.

 

“You’re going to have to fight off Mal, Moe, Emily, Sam and Lindsey first. I think there planning to form a cult and take her from me. Like a pack of wolves. Im pretty sure they’ve had her more than me in the past 24 hours.” She yawned. The rest of the lunch was rather quiet, most of the girls still droopy eyed over their plates. 

 

“Ladies load up the bus!” Jill called. The team all headed to the bus, Finn skipping in-between Mal and Lindsey, who seemed to be her go-to’s for this trip so far. Alex sat down next to Tobin and stretched her arms above her head when a weight landed on her lap.

 

“Oomph!” She groaned. “Finn, a little warning next time.” 

 

“Sorry.” She giggled. “Hey mommy guess what.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Aunt Mal gave me a cookie at lunch.” She smiled widely and Alex sighed.

 

“Mallory!” She yelled. Mal head popped up over the seats and a guilty look came over her face when she saw the annoyance on Alex’s

 

“Finn!” She groaned. “That was supposed to be our little secret.” 

 

“Oh. Oops.” Alex gave her a glare and she sunk down in her seat, Lindsey obviously cracking up next to her.

 

“You need to chill momma bear.” Tobin said. “She gave her a cookie not cocaine.” Alex looked at her.

 

“Have you ever been with her when she’s hyped up on sugar?”

 

“Course I have, I give her cookies all the time when I babysit her.” Alex’s jaw dropped and Tobin froze. “Oh shoot I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.” 

 

“Tobin. Powell. Heath.” She punched her in the shoulder with each word. 

 

“Okay okay ow I get it. No more cookies.” She grumbled. They pulled up to the training ground and all made their way down to the benches. Finn’s eyes lit up when she saw the playground right next to the field.

 

“Mom can I go on the playground?” She asked. Alex glanced over and saw it was in full view of everyone.

 

“Yes but you do not go anywhere other than the playground or the field. Do you hear me?” She nodded eagerly and sprinted off to the swings when Alex let go of her arms.

 

“Ive got her Alex.” Kayla, one of the social media managers, called out.

 

“You deserve a pay raise for the amount you watch her. Thank you Kayla.” Alex said gratefully. The younger girl nodded and headed after Alex’s child who was desperate to stretch her legs. Alex pulled on her boots and slid on her shinguards. 

 

The practice was light, only doing a few drills and then some 4v4v4v5v5 scrimmaging for half an hour. The practice had ended and the girls were taking off their cleats and loading back on the bus. “Hey Aunt Kelley!” Finn voice sounded from the fence separating the field and playground. 

 

“Whats up Finn fingers.” Kelley asked. She had been calling Finley ‘Finn Fingers’ every since she was babysitting her and made her fish fingers which she then found out the box had expired over 6 months ago in her fridge and the babysitting appointment had ended with Finn in the hospital with a very angry digestive system, an incredibly annoyed Alex and unemployed Kelley. Finns face screwed up in annoyance.

 

“Don’t call me that.” She said. “I bet I can beat you on the monkey bars.” She challenged her. Kelley scoffed and immediately stood up. Alex sighed at her childish friend. Mal scotched closer to her.

 

“She gonna get smoked, Finns like the monkey bar champion.” She whispered. Alex chuckled as she watched the pair hike up the small hill to the monkey bars. 

 

Sure enough, 15 minutes, 7 rematches and one grumpy Kelley was stomping up the stairs of the bus. Finn however was grinning from ear to ear, skipping in-between Sam and Lindsey. She squeezed past them to get to her Moms seat and climbed over her to sit on Tobin's lap. “Hey mommy guess what?” 

 

“What?”

 

“Aunt Kelley owes me all her cookies at dinner tonight!” She said gleefully. Alex smiled at her excited daughter and then laughed at the downcast look on Tobin's face.

 

“I want cookies.” She muttered.

 

“Ill share!” Finn pipped up. Tobin's demeanor brightened and she gave Finn a high five.

 

“You’re horrible.” Alex laughed. Tobin shushed her. The rest of the short bus ride was spent with a very heated conversation between to six year old and the 27 year old about which type of cookie was the best. 

 

The team all went to their rooms to change and shower. The team was going out for an early dinner for their first night. They all put on some nicer clothes and gathered in the conference room. Finn was bouncing around the room, a soccer ball she most likely stole from the equipment staff or Tobin (Who probably stole it from the equipment staff) at her feet. She was currently making circles around Hope and =, megging them continuously. She was going on her twentieth circle when Carli stuck her foot out to snatch the ball away. Finn, who was going at full speed, tripped over her foot and went sprawling to the ground. “Aunt Carlos.” Finn sat up, a frown on her face. “That was mean.” Carli held back her smile and helped the girl up. Finn crossed her arms and glared at the midfielder. “Im mad at you.” She stated. Carli nodded.

 

The last few players trickled into the hall and they loaded up the bus heading out to some nice Brazilian restaurant. Finn sat down in-between Mal and her mother, sitting across from Emily. She was half asleep in her chair her head resting on Mal's arm.

 

“She looks pooped.” Ash stated quietly from across the table. Alex nodded, looking at her little girl.

 

“Yeah, she’s been a trooper today though. She’s hardly complained all.” The waiter came around and got them all drinks and Alex got Finn an order of chicken fingers. The team had gotten a giant order of what looked like to Alex, everything on the menu. The night was filled was talking and laughter, everyone obviously still tired, but enjoying the atmosphere to much to leave. It wasn’t late but it felt like it was 2 am for the players who were all jet lagged and tired. Finn had fallen asleep a long time ago, a half eaten chicken finger in her hand. The team finally started to head back to the bus, Finn asleep this time on Alex’s shoulder. 

 

Finn woke up a little bit on the bus ride home, laying across Tobin and Alex’s lap, Alex involuntarily running her fingers through her hair. They made it to the hotel, heading up to the teams floor in the elevators. Finn hung on to her mothers hand, yawning every couple of minutes. She pulled her pjs on and was dead asleep within seconds.


End file.
